life as he knows it
by Meggie8ter
Summary: Derek is struggling with Meredith's newly found attitude toward Derek. Derek struggles with being treated like a precious baby since his car accident, and going back to the person he was
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **What if someone you loved just disappeared forever how you would feel where you would go would you still be the same person or would you try to disappear yourself.**

This morning I woke up to my wife gone I didn't know where she was I was concerned for her as we have 2 small children. Meredith hasn't been the same person since her sister Lexie died, Mark died, and Christina moved away. I miss the Meredith I fell in love with, The Meredith I cheated on Addison with, the girl in the bar. Now that our lives have been complicated with me returning back to Seattle, quitting my job in Dc, almost lost my life to doctors that didn't know what they were doing, and now Meredith being moody and distant. When Meredith is around lately I feel scared as it has been 2 months since my accident she won't even touch me the way she did before my car accident is it because I'm not the Derek she fell in love with, am I a sore loser without a father, no best friend to talk to, no person who understands me, is it because I became ugly and not handsome like I was before my accident.

"Daddy where is mommy she promised a princess tea party with me and Bail's what happen to that" asked my 5 year old daughter that I love to know end. "Mommy is at work I think honey but could I do your princess tea party with you" I asked. Zola has been understanding since I got in my car crash and almost died, I still can't work until my sister clears me as she had to do some surgery's on my brain, even thought I was asleep and couldn't function my words or anything I tried to write on the doctors hand like George did to Meredith before he died. My sister got called after Meredith signed the release forms for life support and tried to take me off it and when that happened the neurologist knew I was still alive. I'm happy my baby sister is a neurologist like me otherwise I would be dead in the ground and I wouldn't be able to see my beautiful children grow.

After lunch I decided to take Zola and Bailey to the hospital to see what surgery Meredith was doing. I am still afraid to drive since my accident as it totaled both Meredith and My car. If only I wasn't looking for my phone I wouldn't have been in that accident, Meredith wouldn't be moody and distant. As I went to see what Meredith was doing only to find out that she was sick in Arizona's office. I walked in with the children who were excited to see there mommy. "Derek what are you doing here go home I'll fill you in when I get home" explained Meredith. When Meredith snapped at me for being in the hospital I felt like my life was gone everything I did to try to please her only to be shot down while caring for her when she is sick. Now I felt like our marriage was over.

I decided to take the children to the park because I found it unfair for their mother to act that way around them especially if it's me she's acting towards. The park seemed nice but I reminded me of the times both Meredith and I took the children to the park to play. Everything I did reminded me of Meredith except It was the Meredith that I married and not this new Meredith. The last time Meredith was like this was when she was pregnant with Bailey because her hormones were all over the place. Meredith couldn't possibly be pregnant because we haven't had an intermit relationships since my accident.

At dinner time Meredith came home and gave me a hug. This was the first time in 2 months. I noticed she was happy and not moody as she was earlier. Was it because I made dinner, was it because I cleaned the house, was it because she found out some news. "Derek I have some news for you" explained Meredith. "Meredith if you want me to sign divorce papers and you want custody of Zola and Bailey I'm not going to sign it because I love our children to no end and I love you" I explained to Meredith. "Derek I'm not asking for a divorce because I love you very much and our children the reason why I've been so moody and distant is because I thought you need space to get back to the old you that and I have some really exciting news" explained Meredith. "Meredith what is the news will it affect our relationship" I asked. "No silly we are having another baby and I'm actually surprised because we haven't done anything since the day before you accident" explained Meredith. I was over joyed with the idea of another baby which actually explained all of Meredith's problems because she wasn't giving me space and why she was moody all the time. I'm actually excited for this baby I'm hoping it's going to be a girl. Even though I have a son that I can play baseball, football, soccer, go fishing with, and just spend some quality time together I wanted another daughter that I could dress up in pretty outfits, walk down the aisle when she gets married, being able to do father daughter things with Zola and another little girl which could possible make me he proudest father in the world.

I was actually happy for the way Meredith has been acting because I can benefit for her mood swings as it is something I wanted before I almost died. I wanted another baby to spoil. Having just Zola, and Bailey wasn't what I wanted. I actually want 5 children like Christina said I would. I don't think Meredith wants 5 children but she may surprise me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **What if you were treat like a baby, would you disappear, would you run away from your problems, would you die inside your soul.**

As a doctor who has been out of work for 2 ½ months it's never easy to go back to work. Today is my first day back to work and I am nervous, because I'm not the same Dr. Shepherd as I was before leaving for Washington DC. Before I head to work I'm going to drop Zola, and Bailey because Meredith is already at work for the morning even though she isn't feeling good because this pregnancy different from Bailey's. "Daddy you're going to be late for work and surgeons can't be late because people die" explained Zola who is so adorable when she says it. "Zola it's okay daddy isn't going to be late because I don't have to go to work until 9:00 but I'm going to drop Bailey and you off at daycare at 8:00 because its daddy's first day since his accident" I explained to my sweet daughter.

The drive to the hospital was scary because I was thinking of the last time I was on the neurology floor and it wasn't exactly where I wanted to be but I was transferred from that small hospital to here in Grey Sloan memorial hospital due to my car accident. As I got to the hospital it seemed like everyone was ignoring the fact that I actually came back because of my accident. Dropping the children off was relaxing. When I got to the attending's lounge I felt like I was a fragile baby. Dr. Avery told me that I could only do consults until I was able to operate even though I was cleared by my own sister who lives with me. "Derek you can sit and watch my appendix surgery I have scheduled, because you can't do anything but do consults" explained Miranda Bailey. I didn't know how to act to the way I was treated because with the old me I could do whatever I wanted to do because I wasn't on any kind of strict work load.

I felt awful being treated like a fragile baby when I'm a 42 year old man who had an accident but that should change the way people treat me. I use to do it to my sister because she was a recovering drug addict. But as a Neurosurgeon who was one of the best being treated like my son isn't something I signed up, yeah I was in an accident but that wasn't my fault it was the truck driver's fault. "Derek what's wrong" asked Amelia. "Amy I was treated like a helpless baby because I came back to work for the first time in 2 ½ months" I explained to my sister. "Oh Derek don't feel bad I had the same issue when I lost my son and was sober" Amelia explained. I felt like I wasn't alone and I had someone who knew what I was going through. So far being treated like a baby makes sense because it helps me build my strengths that I lost during the accident. I still have to go to physical therapy but I only go once a week now that I'm finally able to go back to work. "Derek I need you its urgent" explained my pregnant wife. I followed her into the on call rooms where she wanted to have a little fun time, until I got paged. "Meredith we can do this when we get home I'll pick the kids up at 6:00" I explained to her.

Amelia paged me to Arizona's office. "Amy what's going on are you okay do I need to call mom" I asked panicky. "Derek Amelia is fine she is just having an anxiety attack because I got her blood work back and it came up positive for pregnancy" explained Arizona. I told Arizona that she is just scared because of her history with her previous pregnancy. It was 5:00 I decided to sign off early and pick up the kids with my pregnant sister, to head home after a long day that I haven't been use to since before the accident. "Amy everything is going to be alright Meredith, and I are going to take good care of you and this child" I explained to her. "Derek it's not that, it's just that the baby's father is overseas now and won't be back for the birth of his child" explained Amelia. I knew that Owen her boyfriend and my friend was overseas for medical training in Iraq. I know it must be hard for her to be pregnant with her boyfriend's baby and not have him apart of the whole pregnancy. I know if Owen knew about the baby he would be overjoyed because he wanted a baby with Christina but she didn't want any children.

About a week ago Meredith found out that Christina is getting married and is expecting a baby and wants to actually keep it. I was shocked over Christina wanting to keep a child. Was it because we handle Zola, and Bailey well, is it because she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life and become a parent, or is it that Switzerland changed her idea of life and what like was actually like. Knowing that 3 of my female family members was actually pretty cool because they are all due around the same time. Christina is hoping to have a baby boy that is sweet like Bailey. Amelia wants a son but not to replace the son she already lost her wants a son so Bailey had a boy cousin to play with, now I want a daughter so Zola could play with her little sister. I know that none of us actually chose what we want but I guess I'll get what I get and ill love that child no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **What would you do for the one you loved would you support them, would you stand by them, would walk away?**

Lately I have been recovering from my car crash I recently discovered I'm going to be a father of a new baby, and uncle to both Amelia, and Christina's babies. My life is full of surprises and I can't wait to see what the universe throws at me know. This morning is Meredith's first ultrasound and I'm excited to be with her and I can't wait to hear the baby's heat beat. "Daddy can I go with you and mommy to the ice-cream store later" asked Zola. "Zo Zo I think we will have to discuss it after mommy's doctor's appointment" explained Meredith. "Derek are you ready we go to go" as Meredith yelled at me. "I'll be ready in a few minutes Bailey is taking a doodle on the toilet and not his potty chair" I explained.

Meredith was eager to go because she knew that she was late for her first ultrasound like 4 weeks late as she is 14 weeks pregnant. She has been concerned for me as I am recovering still from my accident but I think she needs to let that go because I'm fine and I'm doing great. I am worried about this baby's health as she has been worried about me more than our precious miracle that almost didn't have a father. The ride to the appointment was scary because Zola kept asking where we were going and why there aunt was with them. Going into the doctor's office was scary and I didn't know what to say when the doctor asked me how I was. How did he know about my accident, how did he know Meredith, was he the doctor that explained I was alive to Meredith.

As the doctor began to ultrasound I heard the heartbeat which was strong and steady. "Well Dr. Grey everything checks out you baby is doing great I would like to see back in 2 weeks for another ultrasound and if you want to know the sex at that time I can let you know" explained Dr. Johnson. I was relived and was happy to think that our baby girl or boy is healthy and growing at the pace that it should. Meredith isn't scared of losing this baby because she already carried Bailey who was a miracle to begin with. I enjoy every moment I have with my son but I'm over thrilled with excitement with the new baby on the way.

Later that night when we went to bed Meredith wanted to discuss names for our child if it were to be a boy or a girl. Meredith chose Alexander Louis Grey Shepherd for a boy I liked Nathan William Grey Shepherd for a boy. For a girl Meredith didn't have any names, while I thought that Ellis Carolyn Grey Shepherd would be the perfect name for a baby girl as she would be named after her grandmothers. Meredith loved the name I had for a girl she also deiced that Nathan would be a perfect name for a baby boy. I liked Nathan because it was my father's name I never got to know my father that well because I was 7 when he died. I know Meredith wouldn't want to name our son after her worthless father because he hasn't even met Zola our adoptive daughter, and Bailey our biological son. Zola and Bailey like the idea of having a baby brother or sister because it meant that they would have a fun time growing up together. I was pleased that my children love each other I wish I could get along with my sisters Nancy, Kathleen, and Liz like that. The only sister I get along with is Amelia who lives with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

 **Who would you go to for help if you need it, would you go to your mom, would you go to a family friend, or would you figure out a way to get through the issue?**

It has been 5 weeks since Meredith's last ultrasound where we found out that we are expecting a baby girl. I was excited until this morning when Meredith was rushed to the emergency room by ambulance. I am afraid of losing my baby girl as I have a lot of things that I would like to do with both Zola and her. "Dadda is mummy going to be okay" asked my 2 year old son Derek "Bailey" Shepherd. "Bail's I don't know if Mommy is going to be okay I hope both Mommy and your baby sister are going to be okay" I explained to my son. Zola looked sad like when she thought that Meredith and I forgot about her when Bailey was first born. I felt sad looking at her face I then reinsured Zola that her mommy and sister were probably going to be okay.

As I walked into the Emergency room with Zola and Bailey I heard Alex and Arizona talking. I was concerned about the both of them talking as Alex is a NICU baby doctor and other sick children's doctor, and Arizona is a gynecologist ever since my sister did brain surgery on her mentor. "Alex is Meredith okay" I asked panicky. "Derek I don't know what is going on but I think that Arizona is getting her into a room with all kinds of I'vs and fluids that could help Meredith and your baby" explained Alex. What if Meredith and the baby didn't make it how would I be able to raise two children alone, what if Meredith lives but our daughter dies, will we be able to go on in our lives or would we just die inside. As I walked in the bed where Meredith was Arizona came in and explained that Meredith is dehydrated and is having contractions at 26 weeks and needs to be admitted as the baby could be coming sooner than we want her to come as Meredith is dilated 3 ½ centimeters .

"Derek I'm fine just take care of Zola, Bailey, and Ellie for me that's my dying wish if I were to die" explained Meredith. "Meredith you aren't going to die, Ellie is going to be fine, and we are going to be a happy family" I explained to my concerned wife. I have heard of babies being born early but I'm afraid that Ellie is sick and that's why Meredith is having premature labor. Meredith was admitted and was put of magnesium phosphate to slow the contractions to keep Ellis in a little longer. It seems like girls in my family can't really carry girl that well, as Amelia was born 8 weeks premature, Liz apparently had a daughter at 28 weeks. But I really don't care how far Liz was when my niece was born I just want my baby girl to be safe.

Thinking about Ellis was just making me upset and I just wanted to cry but I had to be strong for Zola and Bailey. Meredith begged me to take them home so they didn't have to see her like this with the baby still inside her because Bailey was still a baby and couldn't understand. I agreed to take Zola and Bailey home but the only two people on my mind are my wife and daughter. Worrying about my wife and daughter was taking a toll on my health because I was getting a severe headache, which isn't a good sign because it could trigger a seizure and Zola would have to call 911 because I'm the only adult that is home at the moment. I've experienced a few seizures since my last surgery but Amelia said it should go away after another surgery which I will have when her babies are born because it would be an intensive surgery and Amelia doesn't need to be like Meredith and have premature labor with her daughters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 **Where would you go if there was fight, who would you go to, would it be a disaster.**

 **Okay Meredith was able to go home to Derek, Zola, and Bailey after a week of being on hospital bedrest, Meredith was on bedrest until she reached 34 weeks. Meanwhile Amelia had to deliver her babies because one of the babies were in distress at 33 weeks.**

For the past few weeks I've been going back and forth to the hospital where my sister has been living since she had to deliver her twins early because of an abnormally in one of the girls. . Owen is still nowhere to be seen while my niece baby Kathryn fights for her life in the NICU. I have been watching Zola, Bailey, and baby Sally while caring for Meredith who is getting impatient with our daughter. My niece Sally was only in the NICU for only 2 days then Amelia was able to take her home but Kathryn has a heart defect and has an issue with her brain. Because I'm close to the situation I can't operate on Kat. While Kat fights for her life Meredith is back to working because Arizona said that it would be fine as long as she keep it's on a low key such as doing paperwork.

Meredith who is now 40 weeks pregnant is being impatient with Ellie because she wanted to come earlier and now she is late. "Derek can you watch Sally tonight because Kat is going into another surgery and I don't know if I can leave the hospital knowing that she is in surgery" explained Amelia. "Amy I can but what is Meredith goes into labor in the middle of the night what am I supposed to do" I asked. "Derek Sally can go to Callie along with Zola, and Bailey if Meredith does go into labor" explained Amelia. It was 6:30 when Meredith and I decided to get some pizza and go home to get the children into bed.

Now that the children are in bed it's time for Meredith and I to have some time together as we haven't really had anytime to ourselves. We decided to go to bed early. It's about 1:00 am and Meredith just woke up and went to the bathroom where her water broke. Meredith is planning on staying here at home until she gets further along in her contractions. Right now her contractions are 15 minutes apart. I have offered to take Meredith to the hospital but she just said that she was fine. Now that she is in labor I'm taking the children over to Callie because we don't know when we have to go to the hospital. When I returned home Meredith was begging me to get her to the hospital. The drive was scary because our daughter was coming fast. We were only 5 minutes away when Meredith felt her head. "Derek we need to pull over Ellis is coming now" explained my pregnant wife. I pulled over, as soon as I pulled over little Ellis Caroline Grey Shepherd was born.

When I got both Meredith and Ellis to the hospital I had to get into a fight with a nurse because she wasn't in a big hurry to care for my wife and daughter. I normally don't like fighting but it revolved around the two people I love and have been caring for, the past 10 weeks. When I turned around I saw Alex who took Ellis to do an exam on her. It took 15 minutes before the nurse paged Arizona. As a member of the board I'm going to complain because a nurse shouldn't do this to a patient even if they work at the hospital it is unfair. When Alex returned he had Ellis in a cute little pink blanket with butterflies on it. Seeing my daughter was one of the moments that kept me a saint before I punched that nurse in the nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **What would happen if there was a storm, would you take shelter, would you work at the scene, or do you just disappear with your family?**

It has been 5 hours since my beautiful daughter Ellis was born. She looks just like her aunt Amelia and myself. Now that Meredith and I have 3 children we are going have a hard time in the next few months between our careers, my surgeries I still that to have due to the accident, and I lawsuit against the truck driver who wasn't paying attention to the road and was texting and driving. Meredith and I decided to sue him because he took away my lively hood which was doing operations on patients that have brain injuries, but because of him I have a brain injury and I can't operate in the or without Amelia in the room. I just saw a news report that a major storm that is similar to a hurricane in the Atlantic Ocean. It is rare to have a storm that is a hurricane in Washington.

Meredith wasn't comfortable having me at home with the 2 children and our niece alone in the storm because there was not another adult there with the children if something happens to me. Dr. Webber would let Meredith come home after she filled out paper work revolving around the nurse that didn't want to do anything when Ellis was born. We filled out the paperwork and the board told us to go home and enjoy Ellis. On our way home I got a call from Amelia to bring Sally to the hospital so she could see her daughter as Kat is in critical shape and might not make it through the night, because Sally was still with Callie I had Meredith call her and have her bring Sally to Amelia. Zola, and Bailey were back at the house with Maggie who got off shift at 6:00 this morning and picked up the children. As we were pulling up to the house we saw Maggie with Zola, and Bailey with a sign saying Welcome Home Mommy and baby Ellie.

Both of us were touched that the children were excited about Ellis. "Welcome home baby Ellie it's finally time for you to meet your brother and sister" explained Meredith who was excited to introduce the new baby to her siblings. Bailey wasn't as happy as Zola to see Meredith with another baby in her arms. "Bailey what's wrong don't you like your baby sister Ellie" I asked. "No Mommy and you replaced me and now I gonna runaway be someone else's boy" explained my 3 year old son. "Bails nobody replaced you we still love you even if our attention is on your baby sister" I explained. Bailey was still upset and I felt bad for him as he was a mommy's boy until I got in my accident and all of Meredith's attention was on me and then she found out she was pregnant with Ellis. I think that Ellie is going to be a daddy's girl as she stops crying when I hold her but she's only 8 hours old.

As I was going to bed I got a call from Amy saying that I need to come to the hospital to be there for her. I told Meredith that I was going to the hospital and she asked what was going on. "Meredith I don't know what's going on but whatever it is Amy is upset about it" I explained. "Derek is Kat dead" asked Meredith. I didn't know how to answer that question because I didn't know how her health was. As I got to the hospital I saw Amy crying with Sally in her arms, and around the corner was Owen who was also crying. Owen who is a solider was crying so it must be serious. "Amy what's wrong" I asked. "Derek I don't know how to tell you this but Kathryn Ann Shepherd Hunt is in critical condition and may not make it through the rest of her surgery" explained Owen. I was scared for my niece because if she died it would be awful for Amelia. After I found out Kat's condition I went into the hospital church and prayed. I normally don't pray but ever since my accident 10 months ago I have become religious and have been taking Zola, and Bailey to church be hide Meredith's back.

This Sunday is going to be hard because Meredith is going to be at home with baby Ellie. I hoping that Kat will survive the surgery and she will be able to play with her twin sister, and cousins. We waited 30 minutes for another update on Kat when Alex came out with Kat who was only hooked up to a heart monitor. "Alex is she dead" asked my helpless sister. "No she is going to be fine Christina was able to fix the hole in her heart and her brain bleed went down so we didn't have to operate on her brain" explained Alex. After I got an update I called Meredith who was crying because Ellie woke up Bailey, who is having some issues with Meredith paying attention to Ellie. I explained to Amelia that I would go a pick up Meredith and the kids and bring them so if anything happens like the storm we will all be together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

What would happen if your past life caught up with you, would you run, would take your family to protect them, or would you face your past.

It had been a week since Kat's last surgery and she is finally able to come home as long as she passes the infant carrier test without any heart issues. This morning I came to the hospital with Zola, Bailey, and Ellie to let Meredith sleep. Not everyone in the hospital have met Ellie yet. "Derek is that the little Ellis Caroline Shepherd" asked Dr. Bailey. "Yes it is you want to hold her" I asked. Miranda was excited to hold her. "I wish my child was far along so I could hold him or her" explained Bailey. I knew that Miranda was pregnant because she has been eating everything in the attending lounge and has gained 10 pounds in her stomach.

I wanted to work but I couldn't so I took the children down to see their future Uncle Owen work. As we were walking to the ER there was Meredith. "DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD what do you think you are doing with our precious baby heading to the ER" asked Meredith in Fury. I didn't know how to answer until a 8 year old girl came up and asked if he recognized her. "No I don't recognize you" I explained. "Well Dr. Shepherd I'm your daughter" explained the child. "But I don't have any older children these are my children" I explained. "One of these children can't physically be yours as she is not white like us" explained the girl. "Look I don't even know who your mother is so how can you be my daughter and how do you even know I'm your father" I asked the teen.

Before I knew it I saw Addison Montgomery with her adoptive son Henry, and step daughter Angela. "Emily Amelia Montgomery leave Derek Shepherd alone" explained Addison. "Yes mommy" explained the teen. "Addison what does she mean I'm her father" I asked. "Well she is your daughter when I left here I found out that I was pregnant with your child and not Mark's" explained Addison. "I don't understand who can this be why haven't you mentioned it to me before" I asked. Addison told Derek that it happened the night that Meredith and Derek were broken up. Addison also explained that Emily has been living with her grandfather until he died a few weeks ago in Seattle. Meredith gave Derek the death glare that scared him because he never knew he had another child. Meredith wanted to kill him but with the baby in her arm she couldn't

A/N: I know that this chapter is short but there is going to be some major drama to come up between Meredith, Derek, Addison, and Emily, Stay tune to find out what happens to Emily will she live with Derek and Meredith, or with Addison


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

What would you do if there was a war against ex-wife and your current wife?

After finding out that I'm the father of Emily I didn't know what to do. Meredith was pissed off at me, Addison was still the stupid chick I originally married still hating Meredith's guts for sleeping with me when I was still married to her. "Derek you told me that Addison wasn't in the picture when we broke up before she left" asked a furious Meredith. "Well it was a minor accident that I didn't think was going to lead to this" I explained. My life was in question, do I have other children with those slutty nurses I was dating when I was separated away from Meredith. "So Derek do you know what's going to happen to Emily now are you going to keep her or is she going into the system with a foster family" asked Addison. I can't believe that Addison could be so heartless especially after she wanted a baby but handed it off to her father who died of heart attack. "Derek we could take her she could share a room with Zola until we get our spare room full of boxes cleaned and a bed in there"explained Meredith.

Living with the thought that I'm the father of 4 children now haunted me and I can't believe Meredith actually offered to take Emily instead of getting put into foster care. " Derek there was one thing you should know" explained Addison. "What is it Addison" I asked. "Mark knew about Emily I'm surprised he didn't tell you before he died" Addison said. "You know what Addison I think it's time you, me ,and Meredith go on the Jerry Springer show or Maury because if your trying to pass a daughter off to me and it's probably not mine but your ex lovers child" I explained. "Derek honey are you sure you want to go to Connecticut for this" asked Meredith. I didn't know how to respond to her.

With Zola, Bailey, and Ellis going on the Jerry Springer Show could solve any answers that Zola may ask as she is 6 years old and tries to be smarter than a child who is her age. This past fall we put her in kindergarten but she as too smart and the. First grade which she was still to smart the school placed Zola in the third grade which is the grade that Emily is on and the same school. Zola who was interested in my cellphone reading a novel looked up and looked at Emily strange. "Emily Montgomery what are you doing here and where's your grandpa" asked Zola. "Zola is that you I almost did t recognize you, oh and my pappie died and so now I'm homeless unless my worthless mother, and your dad who's actually my dad too figure out what is going to happen" explained Emily. After hearing Emily talked to Zola, Meredith began to think of what would happen to Emily is she doesn't stay with them, would Zola and Emily still be best friends, would they still, enjoy learning and what would Zola say if Emily goes away.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay guys I am hoping to continue during the holiday break I've been busy with school work and haven't had the time to write but I promise I'm not abandoning my story I've just been super busy with school work and doing case studies on Young Children for one of my college classes


	10. Chapter 10

Would you love someone if you didn't think they existed would you believe you ex lover would you take in that person you little about?

Ever since Addison dropped the bomb about Emily my life has been shocked up. Meredith thinks I should have a DNA test done because Emily looks nothing like me and looks more like Mark. I told her I really don't care because Emily needs a place to live and I don't care who she is to me she maybe Zola's best friend and I can't let her go to a foster home because I deny that she is my daughter. Emily is a kind girl who deserves a mother who wouldn't neglect her and leave her with her grandfather unlike what Addison did.

I don't care about anything I will take Emily in and raise has my own because it's obvious Addison doesn't care for her. "Derek what are we going to do Emily can't stay with us we don't even know if you're her father if she's Mark's Callie should have custody of her considering she and Arizona have been trying to have a baby and nothing is happening." "Meredith maybe we should get that test done then I would feel horrible for taking away a part of Mark from Callie who she still loves even though he's been gone for over two years."

It turns out that Emily is not going to move in with Meredith and I because she is Mark's daughter and Callie is going to be her mother. After everything was settled down Meredith and I focused on our court case with the towing company and Dillard Medical considering they pronounced me brain dead when I was clearly not. Mostly Dillard medical is all Meredith is considered about because that is a malpractice for telling a spouse that they are brain dead when they aren't. "Derek do you know Penny Blake is suppose to transfer into our hospital she has a meeting with dr. Bailey." "Well not if I can help it even though she didn't try to kill me she tried to help me but still she didn't stick up for me." "Derek that's no reason from keeping her from working at our hospital" "Meredith it doesn't matter because you won't be working for awhile because of precious Ellie."

Thinking about what I said to Meredith made me go back to thinking about how I felt when she would talk about all these amazing surgeries when I could barely stand, grasp a fork, and be able to carry Bailey who is now 2 years old. I felt bad about what I said to her. I know I wish I could be on paternity leave but I lost a lot of time between Ellie wanting to come early, and my car accident and injuries. I still can't do anything good at work because I still can't stand for 18 hours and do all the things I use to. Besides my children and wife seem more important to me than my job even though it is money to support them but being away was awful and then when I came back I tried to quit, Ellie was conceived, and I got in the car crash that broke the person I once was. It has taken almost a year to become the person I was before the accident we'll sort of.

"Daddy I don't feel very good" "Zola what's wrong sweetie" "daddy I don't know my side hurts and I think I have a fever and I've been puking in the bathroom and on my bed I even put my blanket, and sheets in the washer." I began to panic about Zola's health so I rushed her to the hospital which was the worse thing to do because we got a flat tire and we didn't have a spare tire I ended up calling for an ambulance because Zola was in severe pain and I think it's appendicitis my poor little girl. When we got to the hospital I found Meredith there with Ellie asleep in her car seat, Bailey on a hospital bed with a medical id on. "Derek what's wrong with Zola"

I didn't know what to tell Meredith because I didn't know what was wrong Meredith said that Bailey fell and possibly broke his leg and he has severe streptococcus and needs his tonsillitis out because it's the fifth time within 3 months that he's had it. When everything was done for Zola we found out that she needed surgery to remove her appendix. Alex is going to get a family room so Meredith Ellie and I can stay with both Bailey and Zola when they come out of surgery. My life has a dark and twisty road ahead but at least I'm healing from my injuries but I have to relive them next week in court because Dillard has been faced with another court case with Whinny's mother. Well I hope Penny can get out before she loses her medical license even though it's not her fault. She would make a great Neurosurgeon on my team as Amelia has Stephanie so I need someone on my team until Meredith returns to work. I'm glad she got her neuro license along with General so know we can work on cases again like we did when we first met 10 years ago when I was cheating on my worthless ex-wife Addison with my lovely wife I love dearly.

A/N: sorry I haven't written this one for a long time I have had writers block but I have more ideas now but I'm not able to update the next chapter until Late Saturday night because I'm busy with school and other things going on. I really missed this story because it has what I like more Derek and the children because after last season the show has become stail except for April and Jacksons wonderful thing going on.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Would you still love me the same if I were somebody else, or would you still love the one you fell in love with if they changed?

Ever since Ellie was born Meredith and I haven't even had much time for each other because of our three kids and our jobs. I asked Meredith what she wanted to do for our anniversary but she didn't say anything and I'm afraid that she doesn't love me anymore. I asked Zola of what Meredith would like to do. The response I got from my daughter was a family vacation. I knew that Meredith had wanted to take Zola and Bailey to Disney in Florida before my accident and Ellie was born. As I thought about it I decided that we would go to Disney but that would mean I would mean I'd have to start packing because our anniversary is in 2 days.

This is going to be our first vacation since Bailey was 10 months old and that was to see my family in New York. I haven't been to Disney since Amelia was a baby and now she's 29 and is a mother to twins one of which has a heart condition. "Derek do you think Owen our twins and I could come with you? Asked Amelia. I told her that she could if Kat was okay to fly. Amelia told me that Kat is fine and that she hasn't had any problems in five months now. Ellie who is 8 months old is a cute baby she looks just like me and I can't wait to see what she looks like when she's older.

This afternoon while Meredith was cooking dinner I took Zola, Bailey, and Ellie to the airport and got us round trip tickets to Orlando Florida. When we returned home I showed Meredith our tickets and she was shocked. I was proud to do it for my wife so we could spend our 6th legal anniversary with the kids at the romantic capital in the United States. We are leaving in the early morning and I'm excited for our trip

When we woke up for our 8:00 flight to Florida Meredith walked into the bathroom and vomitted. I think she's nervous about our trip or excited but she told me that she's fine. Bailey dressed himself for the first time and he wore his Star Wars shirt that Owen got him for Christmas. Bailey was excited that he got dressed with no help and he's almost 3. I can't believe that he is going to be 3 years old this week actually in 2 days from now. Meredith doesn't want her baby boy to grow up so fast. I don't want him to grow up either but it's apart of human life according to Zola it's the circle of life and Simba looks upon us to grant us happiness. I just love the things she says but sometimes they don't make sense because they don't connect with anything Meredith, Bailey, Amelia, Owen, and myself about what we are talking about.

The trip to the airport was nerve wrecking because Meredith was throwing up in a paper bag. The last time she did this was when she was pregnant with Ellie. Although it wouldn't surprise me if we do have another one soon because about 12 weeks ago we had some fun but we were drunk and didn't bother with anything. I even asked Meredith and she said that it was probably was because she was excited to go to Florida. As we got on the plane I gave Zola the portable DVD player so both Zola and Bailey could watch a movie together as it was going to be a long flight and that they probably wouldn't like the inflight movie. Meredith fell asleep after felling awful. I held Ellie who played with her ragged doll I made for her when I couldn't work because of my injury.

When we arrived at Florida the kids were happy and excited even though we aren't going to go to the park today because it is 10:00 pm and the park closes at 11:00 but for park guests like we are going to be we have till 1:00 am but Meredith is tired along with myself and my sister and her family. We got checked into our rooms and we all fell asleep as soon as we hit the pillow.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I should have an update on Tuesday. Also Derek and Meredith are going to find out some exciting news on Baileys 3rd birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Family is important to me but what if someone or something adds to the family would you be upset would you enjoy it or would you just be yourself?

This morning Meredith wasn't feeling good again so Owen and I decided to go to the local drug store to get Meredith some antacids and a pregnancy test. Owen went with me because he wanted to get a test for Amelia because they weren't careful a months ago. It would be nice if both Meredith and Amelia were pregnant at the same time again but I doubt that's going to happen again. Today is Bailey's birthday and we are going to have a lot of fun. I'm looking forward to spending time with both the kids and Meredith as we never getting do anything fun because of work, and other things but mostly work. When Owen and I returned to the hotel Meredith took the pregnancy test just to be on the safe side. The test took several of minutes which were nerve wreaking. The test came back positive I streaked like a little girl and Meredith was just staring at the results of the test.

"Derek were going to have another Grey Shepherd running around." Meredith said shaking with nervousness because two days ago she had her favorite alcoholic beverage not knowing that we were expecting our forth baby. "Derek what about the health of the baby I had alcohol the other day"she asked me. I think our child is going to be fine. My mother was drinking up until 20 weeks with Amelia but maybe that's the reason she's messed up because of moms poor choices or it was dads death because we watched our father get killed and our other siblings didn't.

As the day went on we had fun. Bailey got a special birthday present at Hollywood studios. Meredith and I didn't plan on spending time there from 9-1 because we were planning on going to the magic kingdom for the rest of the day. Bailey wants to go to the Magic Kingdom before dinner actually before the parade at 3 so he can see Mickey Mouse. Both Meredith and I are planning on having Bailey pick out what he wants for his birthday at one of the stores because he is our only son and I think he'd enjoy picking out his birthday present besides the ones we have back at our hotel. With little Bailey growing up so fast it's hard to remember life before him or even before Zola. With a new baby coming I feel like I have everything I could possibly want. We had a great day at the park but the best part was singing happy birthday to Bailey I front of the castle.

When we returned to our room Bailey opened up the rest of his presents. But what shocked me is that Ellie said her first word which was Bailey. Ellie is almost nine months old and she just saying her first word. Meredith said that she couldn't be anymore happier than she was at Disney and besides the fact that we have another baby on the way. Tomorrow we are going out for the night just Meredith and I and the children get to spend time with Amelia and Owen. A few minutes before dinner came Amelia came in with a positive pregnancy test. I was excited but yet scared because of Kat what is this one is like her. Meredith was happy too because she had something to do with Amelia while they couldn't work. I for one enjoy not working till the kids are four or five months old. With Ellie it was five months because I couldn't be away from my princess while Meredith headed back to work. Well actually it was because I had a surgery during that time as well but life was perfect.

Well here's chapter 12 I'll try to update it for Tuesday


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Where is the hope when you are lost do you find the love, do you miss out on the things you possess or do you just curl up and be yourself?

Ever since we came back from Disney two months ago Meredith has been on me all the time. I do enjoy the pleasure but it's now affecting my work because her love is all I can think about. Well I know this is just the hormones of pregnancy because she had it with Bailey, and Ellis. When this baby comes that love will be gone again and I will suffer a lonely dark path once again like I did with Bailey, and Ellis the sleepless nights, Meredith not wanting me to touch her, no joy, and a child screaming because they were either hungry or tired. Well today it doesn't matter because I get to see my baby boy or girl today as Meredith has an ultrasound today. I am excited to find out what we are having as she is nearly 5 months pregnant and was 3 ½ months pregnant when she found out about this baby.

"Well Meredith everything looks great the baby's heart rate is steady but I am seeing something when I move to a certain angle it's like I'm seeing another baby that is hiding I'm going to try to take a closer look to see what we are up against." Arizona said to Meredith as I was walking in. "Congratulations it's another baby and you don't have to worry about anything both are healthy and active would you like to know the sex?" asked Arizona. We both agreed that we would like to know because we want to make sure we have new clothing for our darlings and not old ragged clothing that has been through 3 kids already well 1 if it's both boys. As the appointment when on we found out that we are expecting both a boy and another girl. I was happy I had another boy and another girl on the way.

Meredith was excited for the twins but the one struggle we had was finding cute names for the twins. Both of us agreed on Luke David Grey Shepherd and either Leia Lynn or Elizabeth Mae. When we told the kids about the twins' bailey was excited over the name we had picked out for his bother as bailey is big into star wars right now and loves Luke Skywalker, and his twin sister Leia Organa. i cant believe that the twins will be here in less than 4 months from now and there is so much to do for them. But the first things first is to get through Ellie's first birthday which is in a month. I cant believe that my baby girl is going to be a year old already and Zola is going to be 7 and starting second grade by the time the twins get here. My love for my wife and children is my world and nothing can take that way. I am ready for the challenge of 5 children at least I have 2 boys and not 4 girls and a boy unlike my mom. Amelia on the other hand well she is going to be having 3 girls and no boys. Both Sally, and Kat look like Owen with their strawberry red hair and the twinkle in their eyes that there father has. When they are older Owen is going to have a hard time letting them go out with friends or even date. Hey even I'm not ready for that. I don't really like Zola going away to sleep overs because of things that could happen I know I'm an over protective father but I don't want my baby girl to get hurt. Meredith is the same when it comes to Bailey. I know that we are over protective of our children but we don't want to end up like Gary Simmons Zola's teacher whose son and daughter ends up at the hospital twice a month for injuries. Gary Simmons is protective of his kids but they play rough and usually end up with bruises, and other things like a sprained ankle, or broken wrist.

A/N: so here is chapter 13 sorry if its short I promise that there is going to be more in the next coming chapters. Derek and Meredith will have to deal with a situation that they were not intending.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

What would you do if someone left something at your door steps would you find a home for it or would you keep it?

This morning when I was feeding the children their morning cereal the doorbell rang. It is rare that we have people ring the doorbell because we live in an area with little to know human life forms other than Owen, Amelia, Sally, and Kat. I walked to the door because Meredith was in the shower getting ready for work. I have the day off today so I'm going to be bringing Zola to first grade, Bailey to preschool, and Ellie to the park or where ever I decide to go with her. I can't believe that she is a year old already as it seems like Meredith just had her and now she is running around the house but isn't really talking yet other than a few words like Daddy, Mommy, Zoe, Bailey. As I opened the door I saw a puppy left on the doorsteps and my Mother holding a baby girl. She had urgent news for me.

"Derek I need you to take this baby her name is Christine Daisy Barton she is 8 months old you are her godfather her mother was Destiny Barton your cousin she died 4 days ago and told me that she wanted you to raise her baby." I was shocked that my cousin Destiny that lives 5 hours away passed away and left me with her daughter. I told my mother that I would take Christine but I would have to go to court yet again to get guardianship of Christine. My cousin was a sweet and wonderful lady I just can't believe she died. I knew she had cancer but I didn't know that she died having the child she had always wanted. When Meredith came out of the bathroom she asked me who the baby was and I told her. She was shocked that we were in charge of the baby when we have twins that are due to come in 3 weeks. We were also in charge of a puppy that was also my cousins. Now that we have a puppy, ad a baby to responsible for I need to get a new car because we are not going to have enough room for Christine and the twins because we only have room for 5 kids with a car seat now we need to care for another with a car seat. My mom was staying with Amelia and Owen as they just recently got engaged and are planning a wedding after their son or daughter comes.

While Meredith was at work and Zola, and Bailey were at school I took Ellie, and Christine to the car dealership to get a new car. I ended up getting a 15 passenger van because there would be plenty of room for the kids that and if Zola wants friends over and we go camping or are carpooling the kids to school. Meredith probably won't like the idea but it is a car that is going to fit everyone comfortably. When I returned home I noticed Meredith's car in the yard when she was gone to work. I opened the front door to find Meredith on the couch sleeping. I woke her up and she told me that Dr. Bailey said that she needed to be home because she didn't look well and she is looking after us because of all we went through with Bailey, and Ellie. With little Ellie on my hip and 8 month old Christine on my other hip life seemed complicated but I wouldn't change it for the world.

It was about 12:00 in the morning when Meredith woke me up because she was having back pains but asked me to go to Walmart to get some blueberry ice-cream pops. I didn't want to go but I just couldn't say no to my pregnant wife. When I returned home I found Meredith in the tub trying to ease the back pain but nothing was helping. I asked her if she wanted to go to the hospital and she told me no and that she would be fine it's just back pain and nothing else. we went back into the bedroom Meredith curled up in a little ball for 2 hours then woke up again in pain. I knew that she need to go to the hospital but she told me no and that she would be fine. I fell back asleep and then all of a sudden our bed was soaking wet. I knew that we were going to the hospital now as Meredith's water has broken and the twins are coming. I called Amelia but I got no answer from her. I called Dr. Bailey and she said she would be there as fast as she could go.

I got dressed when I finished getting dressed again Meredith was back in the tub. I asked her if I needed to call 911 but she said she was fine and that the twins could wait for Dr. Bailey to come. As Doctor Bailey arrived at the house I couldn't answer the door because I was helping Meredith out of the tub to catch my child. Luke David Grey Shepherd was born at home I called Dr. Bailey and she rushed into the house. That's when Dr. Bailey came in and said that she could help deliver the other baby my daughter. It was 12 minutes from the time of Luke's birth to the time that we realized something wasn't right with our daughter because she wasn't coming head down she was coming feet first. Both Miranda and I called 911 because it was dangerous for the baby to be born at home like that because it's one thing in a hospital but to do it at home is not what we had intended.

When the EMTS arrived Meredith and I were rushed to the hospital with me holding baby Luke and Miranda watching the 4 little ones sleeping. When we arrived to the hospital Alex took Luke to assess him while Arizona took Meredith into the delivery room to have our daughter. It was a good thing that we had gone to the hospital because our baby girl wasn't going to come out without a C-section because her heart rate was down when we got to the hospital and she was in distress. Meredith ended up having two forms of giving birth. One by natural, and the other by C-section. With the time that I waited to go into the room with her I counted the moments we could of lost with our daughter if we didn't get to the hospital. After 5 minutes of torture I was allowed in the OR with Meredith. Arizona delivered our daughter. Both Meredith and I decided that we would name her Leia because she was fighter like Princess Leia in Star Wars. We were proud parents of our twins our family was complete but neither one of us are planning on ending our love life we are just going to be careful because we have 6 kids living in the house for now until we find out what's going on with Christine.

Welcome to the world

Luke David Grey Shepherd

7 pounds 15oz

March 17, 2017

Leia Elizabeth Grey Shepherd

7 pounds 5oz

A/N: so a lot has happened to both Meredith and Derek in this chapter. There is going to be more that happens with Derek's goddaughter Christine. I will be updating this one Friday Night as Wednesday I am going to be writing my other Fan Fics but that one is star wars and I might possibly be creating a new fan fic for those that watch last man on earth


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Meredith Grey

Saying goodbye is hard to do. Would you run away from it would you shut out your family, or would you just die on the inside out?

I woke up after 4 hours asleep in my room. I looked around the room to try to grasp what had happened that landed me in the hospital. As I tried to sit up I was in pain. I hope Derek and I weren't in a car accident but where is Zola, Bailey, and little Ellie because I know that the twins weren't suppose to be here for another few weeks. As I looked next to me I saw Derek wo was distraught holding what looked like our son and daughter. I suddenly remembered that I had the twins one of which was born at home. I think I forgot I gave birth to the twins because I was in and out of pain spells with the complications I had with baby Leia while her brother came out with no problem.

I asked Derek what was wrong but he didn't answer. I think he's thinking about his cousin who recently died and we have her daughter because we don't know her situation with her father. But as I was about to ask Derek more questions Owen called after we tried calling his phone 6 hours ago to help with my medical needs. When I answered I heard fire engines, Amelia crying, and one of my nieces crying. I tried to ask what had happened but I didn't get a response so I hung up. I was scared because Derek and I helped build that house with Ellie in a baby Backpack and Zola and Bailey playing in the fence in yard that was assembled before the house was, and that my sister in law was crying and my niece because of the situation it must be scary and I can't even get up to find out what is going on. A few minutes later Caroline came in to tell us disastrous news.

"Meredith and Derek it's Sally she's badly injured from the fire but what Is worse is that Kat is gone and is nowhere to be found." She told us. Who would take a 15 month old baby and set the house on fire. I thought of all the possibilities and the only one I could think of was Owen's sister Megan who is missing in action but why would she burn Owen's home when she loves her brother and her husband although I'm not sure about that situation.

After an hour of nothing Owen drops in and told us that Amelia might have the baby because her blood pressure isn't controlled. "Meredith I can't lose another child and my wife what do I do?" he asked I had no clue of what to say because I was still processing Kat's disappearance. I asked if the police hired a detective if they couldn't find Kat in a certain amount of time. He wasn't sure of what was going to happen if they couldn't find her. I know that hunting for a missing a child can be hard especially when it's your own child. I have two of my 5 kids here but I want to see my older kiddos because they need me and I'm stuck here because of the way their baby sister was born like Bailey well she was complete different story as she was feet first and not face presentation like Bailey was. At least today is Saturday so the kids can come and see me and the babies.

Derek and I waited for News on Amelia until we found out that Meredith Leigh Hunt and Elizabeth Madison Hunt were born and that Amelia would be sharing the room with Me, Luke David, Leia Elizabeth, and Derek. Owen and Amelia have twin girls yet again still no boys. I feel like I'm dying inside because I love my niece who is missing and I'm not ready to say goodbye to her yet. A few minutes later I happened to turn on the news it was a police report saying they found Kathryn Hunt and the kidnapper took the wrong child as he was looking for Christine Barton and the next house he was going to try was Derek Shepherd's house. Luckily all 4 of the children are here at the hospital with Derek and I so they won't get hurt if they are able to catch him because he ran after they caught him with Kat. As the report went on it stated that the name of kidnapper and arsonist that they have in custody yet again after another attempt of breaking in and stealing a child his name is Adam Jared Christine's father who broke out of prison and was looking for his daughter who actually looks like our nieces Sally and Kat. After the news report Derek got a call from the Judge saying that he will be around the hospital later to talk to us about Christine's case because she is in need of a home and a parent that isn't going to burn down a house or try to kill her.

It was a long wait until the Judge came and told us that we have permit custody of Christine and that she will be going through a name change to get Adam Jared off of her case. Now that we are going to have 6 children two of which are now adopted we have a house full but I wouldn't change it for the world as they are my loves even though I have only known Christine for only a day but she is sweet and loves us. I can't believe that her father is a real piece of trash that would cause an infant her live because he was after Christine. I'm glad Thomas George found Kat now she is coming here to be checked out and to meet her cousins and sisters.

A/N: so I debated on this chapter but it was the point of how Amelia and Owen are going to play a bigger role in this and how Christine is going to have a surname change so her father doesn't come looking for her. the good thing is that there is no more sad excitement that they have to worry about for the time being. I really didn't want to write about what was going to happen to Owen and Amelia but i needed to because they are going to become a major part of the story now esspecally after the situation they went through with Kat and having Sally burnt, and the new born twins. I hope that those of you who don't like this chapter wont write anything nasty because of the chapter i promise no more disasters only love and happiness will occur for now on.


	16. Chapter 16

**What would you do for a last minute Christmas would you have fun or would you just get what you need to make it a fun Christmas?**

Since my cousin left me with her daughter have I had a tough time my twins were born Kitty Kat got kid napped by Christine's father. Now that she's now my responsibility Meredith and I are going to figure out how to spend equal amount of time with six kids in the house instead of our five we were planning for. I love my children and I can't wait till little Bailey can meet his little brother Luke, and baby sister Leia. I know that he was excited when Ellis was first born so he might be excited to have a baby brother and another baby sister. Today Meredith and I get to take the twins home as we have been in the hospital for about 4 days because of Leia's difficult birth.

When we got home we were greeted by the children and Maggie. Christine had her puppy playing with her, Zola was playing horses with Bailey, and Ellis was starving for my attention. Ellis loves daddy time but now that we have Leia she might be in competition with her for daddy time. When Ellis was born it didn't bother her because she had plenty of daddy time before Bailey was born. "Daddy can I see my baby brother" asked Zola. "Yes sweet Zola now remember he's small like Ellis was not to long ago." I told. "I'll be okay daddy." She responded to me. "Daddy I took doodle in the big potty." Bailey started yelling. "That's good Bailey but remember your baby brother and sister are sleeping." I told him. Bailey whispered after that so that his siblings could sleep.

When Meredith and I went to bed for the night I woke up to not the twins crying but Ellis. "Ellie what's wrong" I said. As I picked her she stopped crying and fell back asleep but when I put her back in her crib she started crying again. I brought her into the bedroom with Meredith and I. Meredith asked why she was sleeping in between us and I told her that was the only was we could keep her from waking up the twins. When it was breakfast time Ellis started in again with crying. I held her and she stopped. I'm not sure what is wrong with this child because Zola, and Bailey never had jealousy when Ellis was born and now Ellis is jealous of Luke and Leia. She wasn't like that when Christine started living with us. This started when Luke and Leia came home from the hospital.

Tomorrow is Christmas and I'm not really looking forward for tonight as Meredith and I have to go shopping to finish getting everything together as we have been side tracked with the birth of the twins a 5 days ago and the legal issues of Christine Barton Shepherd. I know that having an artificial tree it's easier especially with infants, and a toddler who plays rough although she is having some issues towards her newborn siblings. I think I was like this when my sister Amelia was born because I wanted mom time and Amelia took both my mom, and dad's attention away from me when I was supposed to be the baby. When my father died I took his place and grew to love my baby sister as I was her protector. "Derek I called Owen and he is going to watch the kids while we go shopping because Amelia is going to be getting the items she needs for the girls for Christmas plus our children." Meredith said to me. Since Amelia has the girls she's been busy as well but she is going to take the twins to the store but their infants and won't really be awake.

When we got home we placed all the presents for all the kids. After we got that done Meredith and I went to sleep until Luke, Leia, and Ellis started to cry because they were either hungry, wet, or wanted attention. When we got back to get bed Ellis started to cry again so Meredith brought her in the room so she wouldn't wake up the other children. Ellis slept in the play pen and was quiet because she had both Meredith and I. It was 9:00 when Zola, and Bailey woke up saying its Christmas. I grabbed Ellis, while Meredith got Christine out of her crib, and let her crawl while she got Luke and Leia changed and feed and dressed put into their car seats. I brought Ellis down and the kids started to find presents with their names on it. Zola opened a box that had a doll that she named Vanessa. Bailey opened up a truck and wanted to play with rather than opening up anymore. Christine opened up her stuffed puppy and called it nanna. Ellis opened her toys and didn't care about daddy attention anymore and was our happy girl as Meredith got her a doll that looked like Luke and another doll that looked like Leia.


	17. Derek's Sick baby

**What would you do to help a sick family member? Would you help, cry or do whatever it took to get what was once yours?**

It has been a busy few weeks with the new babies Meredith has been tried to care for 6 young children under the age of 7. Zola who is only 6 ½ tries her best but can't always do the things that Meredith and I can do. With Christine added to our family life has become different from what it was supposed to be, it not that I don't love her when I couldn't ask for a wonderful little girl to raise while her mother watches from above, it's just that we went from 3 kids to 6 kids in a day. I don't mind it, the twins were expected but Christine was a bit of a surprise, but at least she can walk, and crawl all over the house.

This morning when I woke up I heard Ellis crying in her bedroom. I ran to her where she was in her crib crying with a fever. I picked her up and held her until Meredith could get the thermometer to check her temperature. It took a while because Zola, and Bailey wanted breakfast, Christine wanted a yogurt, and Luke and Leia needed a diaper change. When Meredith came back up the stairs to Ellie's room she was still crying I checked her temperature and then gave her some medicine to help her fever. My poor little girl I don't like seeing her like that.

"Meredith do you think I should take Ellis to the hospital." I asked her. "Derek she's okay I know you're a doctor and want your little girl to be fine but she doesn't have a rash, she doesn't have any discoloration, and she doesn't eat, or drink anything." Meredith said. "Well we don't know about the eat or drink factor." I said

Ever since my car accident I worry about my children when they get sick. Being a father, and a doctor can be challenging at times but I enjoy it and I try my best to help my children to the best of my abilities. After breakfast was done Ellis started crying again I went up and got her and tried to give her, her favorite cereal but she wouldn't eat it. I gave her some apple juice she drank half of her bottle but after that she didn't want anything but to be cuddled until she started throwing up. Meredith had left with Zola, Bailey, Christine, Luke, and Leia for the day while I took care of Ellis. I hate being separated from the family but with a sick child it's not easy.

At dinner time Ellis was still vomiting, and crying with a fever. I ended up taking her to the Emergency room behind Meredith's back so that I could find out what is wrong with my little girl. Alex took Ellis and checked her ears which were infected, but what was concerning for Alex was her fever as she had spiked another high fever, and was vomiting. Alex did more tests on her. I stayed by her side for everyone. Poor girl she was one sick little girl. Ellis ended up with Influenza A or the flu. We had taken her to see her Primary care doctor a few days ago and she got her flu shot but I guess the shot didn't work. Alex admitted Ellis for observation.

Meredith ended up coming to the hospital with the kids to find out what I was doing with Ellis. She was surprised that our daughter was that sick when we thought she had just a cold and that she would feel better with children's cold medicine but she wasn't feeling better. All she wanted to do with me is cuddle the only time I could get her to calm down was when I turned on her favorite Disney movie which somedays is Frozen, somedays it's Tangled, Somedays its Beauty and the Beast, and somedays its Star Wars. Today it happen to be Star Wars because that's what Bailey left in the DVD player and I didn't want to move that much when she was clam so we watched a Star Wars marathon until Ellis began to get worse. I know I'm her father and I'm her protector but how am I supposed to protect her when she is sick like this she is just a little baby. Ellis is a toddler but at 15 months she is still my little baby girl. Leia is only 2 weeks old and she's my little baby girl but she would rather soak up the attention from Zola, Bailey, Meredith, and Christine. I think I spoiled Ellis when she was first born because she doesn't like it if I'm away for paying attention to the other children. Bailey was like that to Meredith until Ellis came than he lost interest in her and went to Ellis.

I thought Ellis would have gone to play with her siblings to meet the new babies but all she wants is me and nobody else, However when I hold Leia she seems to want to play with her although I have to say gently Ellie, or be careful with that bunny remember Leia is littler than you are. I love my kids, and wife, I don't care who tells me something otherwise because they are my family and will always be. I don't care if some lady says that Zola isn't mine but I know she is because Meredith and I proudly adopted her when we lost hope of having children then after about a year with Zola, Bailey came then 2 years later, Ellis, and a year later Luke, and Leia. As I spent the night with my sick little girl I sang to her, and calmed her down so that she could relax and be my sweet little girl.

a/n: so here is a new chapter. everything is going to be fine Ellis is going to to be a happy healthy little girl and the family is going to go on trips. also be on the lookout for growing up shepherds this week as it's going to have drama and sadness coming up in it.


End file.
